ogrebattlesagafandomcom-20200213-history
Vyce Bozeck
Vyce Bozeck is a major character in Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together. His role in the story, and whether he's playable or not, depend on the player's choice at the end of Chapter 1. Childhood friend of Denam and Catiua. Together, they hold a vendetta against Lanselot Tartaros and the Dark Knights Loslorien, who raided and massacred their hometown of Golyat for unknown reasons. They later join the Resistance to fight in the war. An arrogant, self-reliable person and a boastful person when it comes to his allies. Warren Report Lawful Route Vyce. Vyce Bozeck.Age 18. A Walister hailing from Golyat who grew up with Denam. He was formerly the leader of the New Walister Alliance. Together with Denam he rescued Duke Ronwey and joined the Walister Resistance. He later broke his ties with the Resistance after strongly opposing the massacre of innocent Walister at Balmamusa. He went on to form the New Walister Alliance to champion Walister self-rule and break the nobility's grip on power, earning much favor from his people. He eventually reconciled with the Resistance when Denam took up its leadership. His might in arms served the Order of _____ well, helping bring the war to an end. Story In the Neutral Route He left the Walister Resistance after Sir Leonar decided to recouncil with Denam following a confrontation at Almorica Castle and later was made an enemy of the duke because of his treachery and a bounty has been put for his head. He later plotted to assasinated the duke for saying he was betrayed. He managed to slay the Duke but was killed immediately by the Duke's men. In the Lawful Route He forms a new walister resistance consisting of different mercenaries and warriors for his cause and against the Duke and the Hierophant. He and his subordinates later reconciles with Denam when Denam is made to be the leader of the Walister Resistance. Together they stand to put an end to the war. In the Chaotic Route He follows the order to bloody the slaves, and labors of Balmamusa with Sir Leonar in exchange of a good position in the castle. Thus, he betrays his best friend Denam for the offer. He shoots and kills Dame Ravness without a second thought. He is the leader of the Third Spear in the Duke's castle and continues to hunt down the fugitive Denam and his followers. He later kills the Duke during negotiations with the knight Tartaros, as part of a power-play from the Bakram, but the latter disarms hims and Vyce escapes. He's made into a scapegoat by the Bakram and executed for the Duke's assassination. In the PSP version, Denam may be forced to fight against an undead Vyce in Balmamusa. Personality Initially, Vyce is a cocky, impulsive, arrogant and independant person. He's openly rude to other people, even his allies, and this is easily seen in his interactions with Catiua and the xenobians during Chapter 1. Despite this, he also shows shades of being the most clever and politically savvy of the Golyat trio. At the end of said chapter, whatever route the player chooses to pursue determines Vyce's personality and goals for the rest of the story. In the Lawful route, Vyce becomes apalled at the Duke's order to massacre Balmamusa and tries to fight off Sir Leonar, but fails and flees. He separates from the Resistance and forms the New Walister Alliance , joined by Arycelle Dania and other Walister who became disillutioned with the Duke. While he forms a personal rivalry with Denam during this time, he eventually declares a truce after determining that Denam is not an enemy, and later forgives him for his role in Balmamusa. For this route, Vyce grows into a self-driven, honorable man capable of sacrificing himself and putting aside his past grudges to bring an end to the war. In the Chaotic route, Vyce becomes consumed by his envy and drive for revenge, following through with the genocide of the Balmamusans, attempting to kill Denam for his refusal of the Duke's plan and succesfully killing Dame Ravness for her mixed heritage. His obsession with revenge pushes him to betray the Duke after hearing of his plans to negotiate with the Dark Knights, and plots with the Bakram to assassinate the Duke; this backfires on him when Lancelot is saved by Oz and Ozma, and while he's spared by them Brantyn soon makes him into a scapegoat for the death of the Duke and orders his execution. In his last moments he screams to an abstent Denam for help, though it's not know if he regrets his actions or desperately calls for him as the only friend he truly had. Notably, he's much more vulgar in the SNES/PS version than in the PSP version. This is mostly due to the change in translation. Recruitment Exclusive to the Lawful route He, along with Mirdyn, Gildas and (in the PSP version, if you didn't kill her before) Arycelle join automatically after the battle against Xaebos in Chapter 3. Overview ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together'''' (PSP)'' He's initially available as a guest unit during Chapter 1. Since you will lose him at the end of the chapter, just leave him as a Warrior, he'll do decent damage and survive enough for the early-game. After his recruitment during Chapter 3, Vyce will come with an unique class: Ranger. As a Ranger, Vyce proves himself an excellent damage dealer in both melee and range, with the highest DEX score of all classes, Double Attack and a good array of mobility skills like Swiftfoot II and innate Wade. His defense and magic resistance is somewhat lacking, but it's nothing than a few levels in Resistance and some tarots and food to increase RES cannot rectify. He comes with some trained levels in 1H Swords, but he'll benefit the most from Daggers or Bows instead. If you choose Daggers, the postgame will give you great elemental daggers like the Marauder Knife, give him Augment Water with this weapon for increased damage. With Bows, his Ranger class can use the Archer exclusive Ji'ygla Bow, which can outperform dual daggers in some cases. He can also use Double Attack with Fusils, but must learn the skill from another class. He later gains access to the Buccaneer class. On the surface it's almost identical to the Ranger class, but can be considered superior thanks to Speedstar. He also learns Fusils from this class. In short, Vyce can easily become one of you best damage dealers as either a melee or ranged unit. When deciding on class, the ultimate difference is this: greater damage with daggers and ranged weapons and more time to train the class (as a Ranger), or Speedstar in exchange for a bit of DEX and grinding levels (as a Buccaneer). See the pages for Ranger and Buccaneer for more information. Gallery LuCT PSP Evil Vyce Profile.png|Vyce's profile picture in the Chaotic route LuCT PSP Hero Vyce Profile.png|Vyce's profile picture in the Lawful route LuCT PSP Hero Vyce Artwork.png|Lawful route Vyce artwork Tacticsogre chara vyce 08 JPG.png|Chapter 1 Vyce artwork Trivia * He became the basis for the character of Delita Heiral from Final Fantasy Tactics, another game directed by Matsuno. * In the PSP version, his characterization during the Chaotic route bears comparison to Argath Thadalfus, also from Final Fantasy Tactics. * He has a crush on Catiua. It's most evident in his death quote and his last words in the Neutral route. * In the Chaos route, he mentions that his father was an abusive drunkard who beat him up. This may be one of the reasons for his envy towards Denam, who had a loving father and sister. Interestingly, if you bring him to the first battle against Barbas, he denounces him for leading the massacre of Golyat and murdering Vyce's father and friends. Death Quotes * "Denim, I will leave it up to you..." - Felled in combat, Chapter 3 Lawful (SNES/PS version).'' * "Kachua...I have always loved you..." - Felled in combat, Chapter 4 (SNES/PS version). Localization Category:Let Us Cling Together - Characters